Not So Typical
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: Lilly’s new,cool. She’s everything Miley’s not. Miley’s a skater,sweet.Everything Lilly isn’t.What happens when Lilly is BFFs with Amber and Ashley. What happens when Miley and Oliver are just enough for each other.They don’t need anyone else. Rated T
1. Not So Typical

I got this idea from watching the epi When you Wish You Were The Star (when hannah goes undercover as Miley, and tell lilly she skateboards, but Lilly is not a boarder she's a mean girl with A and A) So even though i have a story on hold, I HAD to write this...hope you enjoy!!

Summary: What if Miley wasn't the unpopular girlie girl, and Lilly wasn't the unpopular skate chick? What if Miley was the unpopular skate chick, and Lilly was the new POPULAR girlie girl? I know, it sounds nuts, but I visited that world. Not EVERYTHING was different though, only the two previous stated facts, and that Oliver and Miley were friends with each other, but NOT Lilly, and Lilly was new, while Miley knew Oliver her whole life. Other than that, Miley and Oliver were still best buds, Oliver was still a doughnut, they're families were the same, everyone else was the same, and Miley was still Hannah, and Hannah still a popstar. Well, I should really stop talking, and get on with the story…

* * *

"Oliver" Miley passed the ball to him "Miley" he passed back, "Oliver" she giggled, "Miley" he laughed. Earning an annoyed glance from Mrs.McDermott, Miley threw the ball at Dandruff Danny and the two stared at each other from the corners of their eyes, stifling their laughter.

"What's with the brunettes?" Lilly whispered to Amber, folding the top of her shorts a little bit. "Oh them? They've been besties since pre-k, everyone thinks they like each other, always flirting, know what I mean?" Amber wasn't one to welcome new kids very quickly, but she couldn't deny Lilly's fashion sense, and attitude the minute she stepped through Sea View, and Lilly immediately hit it off with Sea View's resident mean girls Amber and Ashley. "Oh come on, a little more 411" Lilly pleaded "At lunch, Mrs.M is eyeing us"

"Alright everyone, go get changed, your lunch period is in a few" Mrs.M hollered. The girls poured into the change rooms, as did the guys, and Miley gave Oliver a little wink. In their own secret language, a wink meant, meet you there, or whatever they please, the two could read each other like a book.

Miley headed over to the spot beside Lilly, were her clothes lay, and began changing in to her clothes. Lilly looked over her, this was the girl her and Amber had and soon will be gossiping about. Miley caught the blonde glaring and flashed her a small smile. She pulled up her jeans and stretched out her hand "Hi I'm Miley!" Lilly raised an eyebrow, she had never heard of such a name, it was odd, like the girl herself. "Lilly" she smiled back. "Cool name! New here?" Miley asked, pulling her shirt over her head, Lilly nodded "Well nice to meet you, bye!" And with that the brunette hopped out on one food, re-adjusting her converse low-tops.

"Miley!" Oliver proclaimed, reaching his arm around her shoulder, "Oliver!" she mimicked, putting hers around his waist. They walked into the cafeteria, taking seats at their usual table with Saint Sarah, Matt, Todd, and Becca. "So did you meet the new chick?" asked Todd. Miley nodded "Yeah, she seemed nice" Becca scoffed "Probably cause she didn't know you were unpopular" Becca had once been Oliver's girlfriend, Miley and Emily, one of their old friends that moved away, set them up. Soon after though, Becca realized she'd never be number one in his heart, atleast not with Miley around. Soon though, Becca had made her way into their hearts as a friend.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked. "Don't look now, but here she comes with our own Amber and Ashley." The group brought their attention to the threesome strutting their way through the cafeteria, swaying their hips, and fluttering their eyelashes. "Oh great, just what we need, another Amber and Ashley" Oliver groaned "Wow, I see what you mean Becca"

"Oh great the Dorks are staring" Amber sighed "But what's new?" "Dorks?" Lilly asked, she looked over at the curly haired girl, she wasn't dorky looking. "Oh right!" Amber shouted with glee "We have so much to tell you" The three sat at the popular table, ignoring the current residents. "The curly brunette, is Miley" Lilly nodded, she knew this already "And the other brunette you asked about earlier is Oliver, they're both skaters, as well as Matt and Todd. And Becca, is Oliver's EX, rumour is Emily, this girl that used to go to our school, and Miley, set them up. But now she's their friend. And Sarah, is like the ultimate goody two shoes, she just has no one better to hang with" Lilly nodded, so far soaking this in " So we totally hate them, and they're basically our number one target, because, well, we hate Miley" Lilly rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon, you're not going to tell me why?" The two looked as though considering it "Oh please!" They laughed "Oh fine!" Lilly jumped in her seat "Yay!" The two pulled Lilly in to a huddle "In JK, I was a dorky kid, a lil' tubby, glasses, you know" Lilly nodded, though she couldn't imagine Amber dorky "Basically, I had a crush on Oliver, and Miley told him he was not allowed to be my boyfriend" Lilly jumped back in her seat, no wonder! Had somebody done that to her, and at such a young age, she'd hold a grudge too. Lilly looked over at the brunette, currently throwing her head back laughing, she was not to be trusted.


	2. The Skate Park

I was sad...I only got two reviews last time! Please review if you want me to update! But thanks to those who did!

* * *

"Mi-ley" Oliver said in a sing song voice "You're gonna grow old on that ra-amp" Miley spun one of the wheels on her board "mhmm" she mumbled. Oliver climbed on the top of the ramp, and watched as Miley traced the pink skeleton on her deck with her long fingernail. "What's wrong?" He sighed. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes "What if it happens again?" She asked "It won't" he reassured her "I won't let it, I promise" She smiled, happy he was always there for her. She stood up, ready to finally get back on the ramp, for the first time in two weeks. He saw her shake a little bit, she was scared, he was too. He didn't want to lose her again, but he knew she lived for the rush of adrenaline that pumped through her blood when skating.

She pushed off, letting herself fly down the ramp, up again, turn and go down, then up once more, and then got ready for the jump. She lifted her board in the air, grabbing the tip, letting herself turn into a 360, and BAM!

She landed perfectly! A roar of applause raided through the skate park, Miley did an elegant bow, and crowds of her friends, and people who barely knew her, only of her accident, rushed through, burying her in their hugs! She laughed, joyfully, he loved seeing her bright smile, hearing her unique giggle. She pushed her way through the sea of admiring skaters, jumping on him, wrapping him in her arms! He loved watching her fly through the air slow motion, but nothing beat this, nothing beat her hugs!

Across the street a blonde stopped dead in her tracks, noticing the commotion across from her. She tilted her head, noticing two familiar brunettes hugging, she smirked, this was her chance, her chance to REALLY make her name as their newest nightmare. She tugged a bit at her below the butt sweater, flattened her grey leggings and made her way across to the skate park.

"Well, well, well" She remarked as a formally joyous pack turned their attention to her "Isn't that a pretty picture" Miley still loosely hanging on to Oliver, raised an eyebrow, not understanding the girl before her. "Oh please! Like you don't know what I'm talking about" Lilly rolled her eyes, it was Oliver's turn to raise an eyebrow, though, he knew exactly what she meant. "Is this why you denied acceptance of Amber so many years ago" Miley getting the point, let go of Oliver, crossed her arms, and shook her head disbelievingly, rolling her eyes "Oh my gosh! We were four, she wanted to kiss my best friend! WHEN will she get over it! Plus when did that become your business" Lilly climbed the ramp "When she became my BFF, plus, like it matters anyways, point is, you deny Oliver everyone, yeah I bet it was your fault he broke up with Becca, so you can have him all to your self. Brat!" It wasn't a huge insult, but enough to get Miley fired up, her face turned red with anger, and she reached for Lilly's throat, until Oliver held her back. Lilly smirked, and got down from the ramp "Toodles!" The blonde flipped her hair back, and walked away, as crowds of eyes glared at her. Lilly, had made her mark.

* * *

Ok I know I suck at insulting! Watever! So this chappie was a bit of a showdown, as well as introducing a little mystery, I think you know what I'm talking about! Ok i have a few things to say!

1.Both the people who reviewed (thanks by the way) seem to be Loliver fans, I know this cuz one ha dit in her name, and the other asked if there could be Loliver. And it was then i realized I need to talk about the pairings.There is going to be some Loliver in the later chapters ( I don't want to give too much away) and some Moliver (again not too much away) But I ain't telling what is the final pairing, there also MAY be lackson or lake, or jiley, but again, not telling the final pairings. But by now, you realized, yes Jake will be making an appearance later on.

2. I have a few contests for you people, cause i need some help getting people to read this. So number one, if someone can write me a better short summary than i have already, then i will include you in atleast two chapter (if i like ur chracter...maybe more) Number two, If someone can make me a trailer (on youtube most preferrably) then you will get two things, Number 1. You'll get to be in one chapter of this fic (maybe more), AND you will get to decide what I do with a certain character you ppl still don't know alot about, but to fid out who, you'll either have to keep reading, or win the contest! I will post the official rules, and more deets about the contest in the next chappie, which should come like two minutes after this one! But get working!

3. I need 5 reviews for the next REAL chapter to come!


	3. Stupid Lilly

"Stupid Lilly, with her stupid ideas, and her stupid stupidness" Miley grumbled, readjusting her blonde wig "Stupid stupidness" Oliver laughed "Yeah 'cause that makes a whole lot of sense" Miley stared daggers at her best friend "Oh, shut your pie whole and put on your disguise" Don't tell a soul, but the Perky Pop Princess Hannah Montana, was really the skater with an attitude to match, Miley, under a blonde wig of course. Oliver had known for a year now, she remembered the day so vividly, when she told him. He was head over heels in love with Miss Montana, and at the end of the day, he not only fainted, but found out his true love, was his skater BFF, not that she knew she was still number one in his heart.

Miley stuck the armpit hair on his chin, completing his Mike Standley appearance. She grasped his hand, dragging him out of the Malibu house, and into the Hannah Limo. "Miley! Your cutting my blood circulation!" Oliver screeched, looking down at his hand, which was still being held by an angry popstar. "Sorry" She blushed. "It's ok" He reassured, caressing his hand. She took his hand from him, gently kissing it "There! All better!" She smiled, it actually still throbbed, but he didn't feel a thing, only the tingles from her kiss.

"We're here Miss Montana!" Gregory, her limo driver said "Thanks Greg" She replied, dragging Oliver to the backstage door. Oliver ran to the sweet table, and frowned "Aww man! No doughnuts! Just stupid carrot muffins!" Miley arched an eyebrow "Your wrong, I see one big doughnut" Oliver shrugged. Stuffing the muffin into his face, carrot or not, food was food. "Hannah your on in 5" Her manager (AKA her dad) said. "And we've got a few Backstagers after the show" Hannah nodded, then waved, and left for the stage.

Mike (Oliver) heard the faint sounds of "I've Got Nerve" playing in the background, as he played cards with Jim, one of the bodyguards. "So I bet you're excited about the Backstagers" Said Jim "Always Am!" Oliver smiled. Hannah Montana was a popstar who's major fan base was teen girls, and there was NOTHING Oliver liked more than Teen Girls. "Know there names?" He asked, although he didn't have to, Jim ALWAYS had to have background info on the Backstagers. "Course! We have…" he took out a list from his pocket "Amber Addison, Ashley Dewitt, and Lilly Truscott" Lilly! Oliver's eyes widened, his cards falling out of his hands, muffin crumble tumbling down his jacket. Amber and Ashley, Miley knew how to handle, but Lilly! Lilly had recently ruined Miley's big moment, and nothing made Miley angrier than people ruining her big moments. In 6th grade she gave a 2nd grader a bloody nose, 'cause she was so happy she was passing to Middle School, and he said "So what? Don't take a genius to pass grade 6!" He didn't think Miley would be able to handle Lilly, without blowing the secret.

"Goodnight Everybody!" That was his cue, in less than a minute, Miley, or Hannah, would walk through those doors, and he'd be the one to tell her the bad news. "So?" She asked as she came in, her face all flushed, grinning ear to ear "How'd I do?" Mike was speechless, not from her performance, he was used to it, plus he wasn't paying much attention. You could only see the same concert a certain number of times before it became boring. "Oh! Was I that bad?" She mumbled "No you were great!" Her face beamed once more "But I have some bad news" There came that frown once more "Lilly's one of our backstagers with Amber and Ashley"

Well there was no frown, just steam coming from her ears, an apple red face, and a look that could kill. No, I was serious, most were backing away, as she looked ready to strangle someone. "You have to be…." Miley was interrupted by a fit of squeals, she snapped her head toward the trio, they were here… "…kidding me" she completed in a sharp whisper "Happy face" I whispered back. She faked a smile and went over to greet the girls, I followed closely behind.

"Oh My Gosh! You're Hannah Montana!" Lilly squealed "That'd be me" Lilly squealed again "I CAN'T believe I'm meeting you!" And through clenched teeth, and a forced smile, Hannah replied, "Neither can I"

* * *

Ok so I only got a few entries for the summary contests, tear tear...but luckily they were all VERY GOOD, an dit was a difficult decision...but... AlmostLover17 won! Yay! Congrats to you! And as promised, you will be in 2 or 3 chappie (maybe more) it may not be for a few chappies tho, since i already wrote up to like, chappie 7, but don't worry you'll be in there. As for my other contest, I had NO entries, so please, strat getting creative, an dwork those brains!


	4. Fallin' Asleep For You

Enjoy!

* * *

"And then I like totally came to this school, and met Amber and Ashley, and just like at my old school, I became MEGA popular. And there's this one guy…" Lilly rambled on and on, as Amber and Ashley would interrupt with an extra point here and there, while Hannah was falling asleep, leaning on her hand. Oliver, just as bored, and tired, knocked over her elbow, causing her head to fall on the table, waking her up. She leaned back in her chair, "How long has she been talking?" She whispered to him "An hour and a half" He sighed, Hannah groaned "And our teacher, I'm so getting him fired! Like, he was totally checking me out in my short skirt yesterday, and that's totally against the law!" Hannah rolled her eyes "Maybe you shouldn't wear a mini then smart a.." Oliver stepped on her foot before she could continue "Huh?" Lilly stared "Umm, I gotta go, big day tomorrow, but it's been a pleasure meeting you all, toodles" Said Hannah in a monotone voice. "But…" "Again toodles!" Hannah ran out of there fast, dragging me along, we jumped into the limo. "Hit it Greg!"

"Bam!" Miley hit her head on the desk "Try to stay awake dear" Ms.Kunkle whispered as she passed by. Fellow classmates giggled, especially Lilly Truscott, this was all her fault anyway! Briiiing! The home bell rang! Miley rushed out of her class, rushing to her locker, which was shared with Oliver, and unfortunately beside Miss.Truscott's. "Ugh!' Miley groaned "Bad day?" asked Oliver, Miley nodded "Did you fall asleep too?" It was Oliver's turn to nod "How did Lilly do it?" As if on cue, the blonde made her way to her locker "How did I do what?" Miley and Oliver looked at each other "Nothing!" they rang simultaneously. Lilly rolled her eyes "Watever! What was up with you two? Falling asleep in every class! Long night last night?" Lilly smirked "No! We just couldn't go home for a while! Because someone couldn't stop talking!" Oliver stepped on Miley's foot "Ouch! Gotta go!" The two walked away. Lilly raised an eyebrow, what the heck was that? Then it came to her! Could it be? Could Miley and Oliver be Hannah and Mike? Lilly pondered the thought…nah! She shrugged and walked away.

Miley and Oliver walked out of Sea View, Miley ready to walk, Oliver, not "Hey Miley, my mom's going to give me a ride, want one?" Miley followed Oliver to his mom's SUV. "Hello dear" Mrs.Oken greeted Miley sweetly "Hi Mrs.Oken!" Miley put on her seat belt, Oliver rolled his eyes, it wasn't a long ride anyways "Oliver!! PUT ON YOUR DANG SEATEBELT!" Oliver's mom shouted in her man voice "Ok, ok" Oliver put on his seatbelt as Mrs.Oken began to drive "Well this is your stop Miley, are you going with her Oliver, or are you coming home?" Oliver shrugged "I'm going to take a nap, so you might as well go home, but meet me at the skate park around four!" Miley yelled as she got out of the car "Thanks for the ride!" Miley opened the door of her Malibu beach house

"I'm home!" she yelled as she flopped down on the couch, turning the television on. "Oliver here?" Mr.Stewart asked from the kitchen. "Nah, I'm going to meet him at the skate park later" Robbie ray nodded understandingly, if Oliver didn't come here after school, she'd meet him up somewhere later, it was a ritual. Miley turned the channel to E! When you're a star, you must know what people are saying about you, and fellow stars.

"Sources close to Jake Ryan…." Jake Ryan, the wonderfully delicious zombie slayer, every teen girl's dream boy, even her's, hey how could anyone resist someone that hot! "Will be attending Sea View High" Miley was pulled form her thoughts! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every Teen girl that attended Sea View High could be heard from miles away, even our own Lilly Truscott. "Lilly, Lilly! Are you alright dear!?' Lilly's mom Heather asked. Lilly pulled at her hair, a silly grin across her face "No mom! I'm not ok! I'm more then ok! I'm absolutely positively giddy with joy!" Lilly yelled "Jake Ryan is coming to MY high school! Yesterday I met my FAVOURITE singer, and tomorrow I'm going to be touching lips with Hollywood's heart throb!" Heather arched an eyebrow "How do you know he'll like you back?' Lilly rolled her eyes, sometimes, her mom could be SO dumb! " Oh c'mon! Look at me! My only competition is Amber and Ashley!" Heather simply walked away; it often bugged her that she raised such an egotistical daughter. "Briing!" That must be Amber and Ashley now, thought Lilly. She answered the phone "OMG!! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?" they both yelled, three way calling, sometimes a gift, at other times a curse! "Yes!!!" Lilly yelled back, but as every girl pretended to be all happy as a pappy with each other… Lilly, Amber and Ashley; Miley, Becca, and Sarah, the whole lot. Every girl knew, tomorrow was WAR!

* * *

So, Jake is coming, I know in the real epis he come sin gr 8, an dmiley hates him, but i think it's evident by now that this is a very OOC story, so basically, expect the unexpected!


	5. Hello Drama

Sorry it took so long to put this one up, i already had it written for the longest time, but was too lazy too put it up! And cuz I'm so sorry, I MIGHT put another one up later on!

* * *

Miley looked around, every girl at school that day had dressed up for Jake Ryan, except for her and Sarah. They liked Mr. Ryan every bit as much as the rest, but they weren't about to change themselves for him. That was probably the only thing her and Sarah had in common, they never changed themselves for a boy. Becca on the other hand, was just fine with changing herself for a boy, although it wasn't a huge change anyway, Becca was a girlie girl. 

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman!" Cried a voice, every girl in the student body squealed, Jake had made his dramatic appearance. Miley craned her neck, eager to catch a glimpse. Becca sighed "Well looks like he made his choice already, we have no chance!" They managed to spot Lilly at the front of the crown, twirling a strand of blonde hair, successfully flirting with Jake. "Not if I can help it," Miley mumbled. She pushed her way through the crowd of swooning girls, to the front were Jake Ryan stood, flirting with her worst nightmare. "Hi I'm Miley!" She outstretched her hand, she blushed as he took it, and kissed her hand! Lilly stared daggers, he only shook hers!

Jake stared at the sassy brunette, love struck! The blonde was cute, but this one was different, she stood out in the crowd of girls. The bell rang "Well I guess I'll see you around Miley!" Jake winked as he walked away, Miley waved flirtatiously. Miley then turned to the very jealous blonde "Toodles" She imitated Lilly, flipping back her own brunette curls.

Oliver sat in between his best friend and worst enemy and watched as they, along with others, stared at Jake Ryan. He didn't mind the staring when it was at a movie screen, but this was torture. He tried to ignore it and listen to the teacher. "I'm going to partner you all up, boy girl, for this assignment, you're all going to be taking care of a flour baby, I know some of you might have done this already in middle school…well too bad!" Oliver sighed; he had been one of the ones who'd done this already. Last time he was partnered with Sarah, and almost liked her, had Emily still been here, she would be laughing her head off. Oliver stared at Miley, hoping to get her as a partner this time. "Ok these will be your partners. "Becca, Todd; Amber, Matt; Sarah, Rico; Ashley, Donny;" Yes! So far, neither he nor Miley had been paired up! "Miley…" please be me! Please be me! "Jake" NOOOOOO! Oh no! That meant, he was paired up with…. "Lilly" Oh let there be one more guy in his class! "Oliver" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oliver grumbled as he walked to his locker with his stupid flour baby. So far he had been having the WORST day of his life! First- Miley hadn't said ONE word to him the whole day, she just flirted with Jake! Second- He had been paired up with the she-devil, while Miley got paired up with Jake Ryan! Third- He could tell Lilly wasn't going to help much with the project, as she already ditched class early, so she wouldn't have to pick up the flour baby. "Howdie Partner!" The she-devil arrived "Hi Lilly!' he replied unenthusiastically "Ok, so how about we meet up at your house after school; in the mean time, you take care of our dear flour child" And with that she marched off! Great, he'd have to give up hanging out with Miley, to hang with HER! "Hi Oliver!" Miley chirped, as she made her way to their locker. "So, umm, we can't hang today, 'cause I'm going to Jake's to get started on this project thingy." Oliver shrugged "That's ok, Lilly's coming over anyway' Miley made a face "Ouch!" "I know!" Then the two made their way to class.

* * *

So Jake's here, and he's stirring up some trouble! Lol! Trust me, next chappie has ALOT more trouble then here, and it's hardly Jake's fault! Anywho, I am cancelling the video contest, as I had NO entries, instead i made one myself, but it's not that great, cuz my windows movie maker was acting up, but check it out, you can find the link in my profile. Or just search up "Not So Typical Hannah Montana Fanfiction Trailer" on youtube! Comment pls, and maybe send it to ur friends so i can get more readers!! More readers EQUALS more comments EQUALS faster updates!! So Send to ur friends pls!! 

Gabbie!!


	6. Lizzie

Lizzie

Oliver walked to the door, he could hear Lilly's heels tapping impatiently. The two walked in and Oliver's mom, Olivia, looked over curiously, this was a new girl, she was used to Miley and Becca, occasionally Sarah, but mostly Miley and Becca. "Mom, this is Lilly, my project partner, Lilly, this is my mom Olivia." Lilly smirked, Olivia, Oliver? "Hello Mrs.O" She said. Olivia smiled, and left the room, wanting to leave the two alone. "So where's your dad?" Lilly asked. Oliver flinched. There was one thing Miley, Oliver, and Lilly all had in common, they all lived with single parents. Miley's mom had died of cancer, Oliver's dad died in a car crash, Lilly's parents divorced, and she stayed with her mom, except when her dad would visit. "He died." Oliver replied. Lilly never knew what to say in these kinds of situations, so she sat at his table.

"Well, I wasn't listening what do we have to do?' Oliver was surprised, she hadn't insulted him once, she didn't exactly act politely, but hey, this was step up. "Umm, well I have the list here, for the next two days, it's a checklist, and we basically mark off everything we do, have one of our parents initial it when we do it, and there's a few writing assignments, like a journal entry." Lilly shrugged "Let's get started!" the two looked at the list…

Friday- 

_3:45- Your baby made a poopy, change her diapers!_

The two looked at the clock, 3:47….

"Do you have diapers?" Lilly asked

'Yeah, I have a baby sister, Kendrie, kinda have too" Oliver took out Kendrie's diapers from the cupboard and handed one to Lilly. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Oliver shrugged, he never changed Kendrie's diapers, and Sarah did all the diaper changing last year. "Mom!!" he yelped. Olivia came down the stairs to see two clueless teens holding a diaper, she went back upstairs, and down again with more diaper changing supplies. "Wipe the babies bum with these wipes, then powder your flour child with this powder, and then call me." Olivia flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Lilly turned the flour over and wiped it with the wipes. Oliver took a bit of powder and threw it on the baby. "You don't just throw it dork! Pat it's bum with it or something!" Oliver took some more and patted Lilly's face with the powder; a little ticked she'd called him a dork. Lilly took some and threw it at him. In no time at all the two were laughing throwing powder at each other, and all over the place. "Look at the mess you two made! Finish changing that thing and clean this up!" With that Olivia marched up the stairs. Lilly finished changing the diaper, while Oliver came back with two brooms. Lilly took one and the two began to sweep. "What's our child's name" Oliver asked "Lizzie" Lilly replied, Oliver shrugged, he wasn't going to win, so why argue? They put away the brooms, and sat down, writing their journal entries in peace and quiet.

Lilly turned around, seeing Miley walk up Oliver's driveway. This was her chance for revenge, Miley wanted to take Jake away, then she could hurt Miley. Lilly turned to Oliver "Umm, Oliver, you have something on your face…" Lilly said seductively, not that he noticed "What/" he asked "My lips!" Lilly took Oliver's collar, and pulled him towards her, crashing his lips against hers, then stuck her tongue down his throat.

"So I finally finished my day's work with Ja…" Miley stopped dead in her tracks, watching her best friend lock lips with her worst enemy. She never thought it would hurt this much, watching Oliver kiss another girl, but it was like a knife to the heart. Lilly pulled away, and stood up, "Well I gotta go! Toodles!" Lilly put on her heels and walked out the door, flipping her blonde hair in Miley's face. "Did I really just kiss the She-Devil?" He said to himself

And as Lilly walked away, she thought "Maybe that Oliver isn't that bad, but he's still no Jake"

* * *

Sorry it took me OH SO long to update, anywho the winner will be coming up soon in the story, and i promise to update more often!! 


	7. The She Devil's Kiss

Oliver turned around to see an angry Miley "Well I better go, you probably want to give your new girlfriend a call" She hissed. She spun on the heel of her converse and walked out the door. "Wait Miley!" Oliver called after her. He groaned and grabbed his coat and shoes, walking out the door, but she was already gone. He made his way to her doorstep across the street, and opened the door, seeing a furious Miley on the couch. "Get out!" She shouted, standing up, and crossing her arms "Miley, let me.." I was interrupted "OUT!" "Bu…" No use now, I really got her fired up "I can't believe you kissed her! THE SHE-DEVIL! SHE HATES ME!!" It was my turn-to-turn red with anger "Lilly's right you know!! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANYONE! AMBER I WAS TOO YOUNG! BECCA YOU SCARED AWAY SOMEHOW!! AND LILY IS THE SHE DEVIL!" Miley looked about ready to strangle someone, most likely me "WATEVER!! LET HER BRAINWASH YOU!!! JUST GET.." She took off both her converse "Out!" She threw one of her converse at me "OF MY HOUSE" She threw the other one, I grabbed them both, watching tears form from the corners of her eyes, her hold body shook "bu.." I whispered quietly "OUT!!" She stomped her foot in anger, her voice cracked, from crying. I turned around walking out the front door.

I turned once more, looking through her window, watching her collapse on the couch, breaking out in more tears, I had done that to her, me, I made her cry, with Lilly's help. Miley never cried, she was tough, she hadn't even cried when…it…happened. He hated talking, and thinking about it. He walked in to his house, collapsing on his own couch. He looked at the converse in his hands. He smiled, the tiniest bit. He got her these ones for her birthday. He hadn't known why she adored them so much, they were the cheapest he could find, plain black. He remembered feeling so bad, she wanted the nicely decorated ones, and he could only afford the plain black ones. So he bought a pink sharpie, and decorated them him self. It was stupid. But he smiled at the memory. He remembered when she opened them, even though he could tell she was in pain from the accident, and the hospital was a less than happy place to spend your birthday, she smiled. There was a pink smiley face on each, and pink hearts and stars, and even a pink peace sign, but the stick people were her favorite, so she said. He turned over the right shoe, to the right side, and he saw them, his sad attempt at stick people. A girl, and a boy, holding hands, and under them, were the letters _BFF._

Then he came back to reality, remembering what had just happened. He threw the converse at the wall, leaning back on his couch. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

Oliver walked through the halls of Sea View high, he felt…uncomfortable…was that the right word for it? The jocks held out their hands for high-fives, he ignored it, the cheerleaders waved flirtatiously at him, he ignored it. The geeks, nerds, and dorks gave him nerdy thumbs up, while the girl nerds stepped on their nerdy boyfriends feet. The Goths…they did their usual thing, ignored him. Then came his group, mostly skaters (Becca was an amateur, but pretty good) the people he considered friends, they didn't act happy, or disappointed like the others did, but they shunned him? Ignored him? Tried to act like he was not there? He couldn't tell. "Guys? What the heck is going on?" he asked them. They all walked away, except for Becca. She smiled sheepishly at him, he had reason to believe, she was somehow involved. He glared at her; he knew how to make her crack! 'Ok, ok! It's all my fault!" No duh! "I went to Miley's house, and I saw her crying, I asked her why, and after a lot of begging and pleading she told me. And I didn't mean to let it slip I swear! But I kind of… Now don't forget it was an accident" "Just tell me Becca!" She looked away, trying not to tell me straight in the face " "I let it slip to Layla" How could she! Layla is the biggest blabber mouth EVER! She lives for gossip! Sure she was sweet! But she couldn't help it! Plus, it was possible Layla had a bit of hate towards him, he once broke up with her, because of Miley… "Where's Miley?" I asked Becca, she shrugged, and walked away, she knew she was a bad liar!

"Oliver Oken! I have a bone to pick with you!" he turned around to see a very angry blonde coming his way, like his day COULDN'T get worse. "HOW DOES THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOW ABOUT the kiss?" she whispered the last part "Becca told Layla" I said quite simply, she groaned "Great! Now Becca ruined my chances of ever being with Jake!" I shrugged, the next thing that came out of my mouth, was not supposed to…but it did "And you ruined my chances of ever being with Miley" I slapped my hand over my mouth, just great! "Oh relax, I already knew you liked her!" And with that the she-devil walked away in her high heels.


	8. Lackson

Donny threw the ball at Oliver during gym class, why oh why were they playing this stupid game AGAIN! TO TORTURE HIM WITH MEMORIES! Ms.McDermott sighed, she thought she knew what was going to happen next, he'd pass to Miley, she'd pass back, he'd then pass it back to her, and they would flirtatiously do this for hours until she stopped them. Here comes the giggling, wait…where was the flirtatious giggling? She looked up to see that Oliver had passed it to Becca. Ms.McDermott decided that the lord had liked her today, and decided to let it pass, dismissing them for lunch.

After getting changed Oliver headed for the lunch table, not bothering to wait for Miley. He made his way to his table, when he found Miley already there, he sat down, they were the only two there so far. He looked under the table, she wore an old destroyed pair of converse. He came back up again "So…" hoping to stir up conversation, maybe forgiveness. "I'm dating Jake, he asked me out this morning" She blurted out to him "I just said that, because, to let you know, whatever…does it matter? Just, let's try not to run into each other, kay?" Another stab in the heart, but he nodded. She got up from the table and threw out her scraps. Jake came over to her, and gave her a peck on the lips, and they walked out, happy…I think?

Oliver stormed to Lilly's table "Here! Take your stupid baby!" He threw the bag of flour at Lilly, and walked off. "Oliver!' She ran after him. She stopped him in the hall "Can I come over again?" she asked him. Olive looked at her, was she nuts? "No you may not! You just lost me my best friend, and possibly the girl of my dreams, 'cause you HAD to kiss me." He kept walking, Lilly stopped him again "But we have to take care of our baby, plus I'm sorry all right, I didn't know I was just gonna drag the two closer together!" She shoved the baby in his chest, he shoved it back "Just take the baby, and tomorrow say you did all the work, you'll get an A, me an F, JUST TAKE IT" Oliver stormed off, leaving Lilly behind, clueless. "Great! Now not only do I not have Jake! I HAVE YOU!" She shouted at the baby.

Lilly walked to the beach after school, according to the checklist, her baby was hungry, and Rico's was just the place to go! The blonde sat down on a stool, and placed her flour child on the counter. "It's ok 'mam, we have our own flour if you want a muffin or something." The boy behind the counter said. Lilly snatched her baby away protectively "I don't want you to bake my child!" The boy raised an eyebrow, he was kinda cute, she had to admit! "Alright what do you and your "baby" want?" Lilly pondered the thought "I'll have a strawberry smoothie, and she'll have a cookie, MADE OUT OF YOUR OWN FLOUR!" The boy laughed "Isn't that sorta cannibalism?" She shrugged "What's it to ya?" he turned around and made her a smoothie, and got a cookie from the back. Lilly opened the flour bag and dropped the cookie inside, sealing the bag once more. "There! All done!" She then began to drink her smoothie. The boy laughed. "What are ya laughing at?" She asked him sourly "Hehehe, nothing. I'm Jackson by the way!" he said "Lilly" She replied, and walked off "Nice to meet you Jackson" She yelled at him. "Nice to meet you too Lilly" he whispered

"Omigosh, tell me that wasn't Lilly!" Miley walked over to her brother "You know her?" Jackson's eyes widened "Unfortunately" She mumbled. Jackson sighed "I kinda like her, she's perky, and pretty" Miley pulled at Jackson's collar "You like her!?" She yelled, Jackson nodded timidly "UGH!!!!" Miley stormed away, THAT LILLY WASN'T GOING TO GET AWAY WITH SEDUCING HER BROTHER!


	9. You Just Made My Day

Lilly walked down the hall, her flour child in her arms. "CRASH" Lilly fell to the ground "Hey watch were your go…" She trailed off, noticing the cute boy from Rico's yesterday! "Jackson!?" She jumped up "Lilly?" She stared at him in awe "I never knew you went here! How come I never saw you in class before?" Jackson stared down at her flour child "I'm guessing your a freshman" Lilly nodded "I'm a junior" Jackson looked back up, he noticed her pretty eyes, and pretty smile "Well bye Lilly, see you around!" he walked off.

Lilly smiled, a junior! Things were about to get interesting! Lilly turned around, she spotted Miley storming her way, what kind of torture did she put Miley through this time? She could barely wait! "If this is about Oliver, your dating Jake, so you got your revenge!" Lilly said, although she hoped this conversation was not settled "No, it's not about Oliver! IT'S ABOUT YOU SEDUCING MY BROTHER!" Lilly stared at the angry brunette, she was pretty sure she never seduced her brother…"Umm, your brother would be?" Lilly asked "Jackson Stewart! Ring a bell!?" Lilly laughed, this day just kept getting better and better "Jackson's your brother!?" Miley nodded angrily "Sigh, well, Miley, you just made my day!" Lilly laughed as she walked off. Things were about to get REALLY interesting!

"Guess who likes me?" Asked Lilly, as she flopped her books down on her desk, beside Amber and Ashley. "Who?" they asked eagerly "Miley's brother!" She whispered loudly, hoping some of the other kids would hear. "But he's a junior!" Amber whispered back "A CUTE junior!" Lilly leaned back, shrugging 'I know!' Amber and Ashley stared admiringly "Well done Truscott, well done"

By the end of the day, the three had spread it all around the school that Jackson liked Lilly. Miley walked to her house, opening the door, and flopping on the couch. "Miley!" Jackson came in through the door soon after "Miley! Did you tell anyone I liked Lilly?" Miley looked up from the TV, to see a VERY angry Jackson "No" Jackson glared at her, looking for the truth "Are you sure" Miley was about to nod when she suddenly remembered something _**IT'S ABOUT YOU SEDUCING MY BROTHER!…Well Miley, You just made my day! **_"Uh…I might've let it slip to ONE person" Miley said innocently, flashing her puppy dog face! "And who might that be?" Jackson said through gritted teeth, and in reply Miley mumbled "Lilly"

"Lilly! Lilly!! MILEY!!! How could you? I said it ONCE I didn't write it in stone! I hardly know the girl! 'Course she was absolutely delighted! (mocking Lilly) Guess what! A senior likes me!!! Eeep!! Giggle giggle! (mocking stops) So her, and bratty one AND two probably spread it ALL over school!!! And sure! She's hot!! So maybe if I were DATING her, I'd get a few high fives, and props! BUT NO!!!! I just look like a PATHETIC junior!! Who has a PATHETIC crush, on a FRESHMAN!!! A FROSH!!!! MY LIL SISTER'S WORST NIGHTMARE!!! SO while HER rep is going SKY HIGH!!!! MINE IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN!!! And GUESS WHO'S fault it is? NOT Amber's, NOT Ashley's, NOT EVEN Lilly's, but YOURS!! 'Cause none of this, would've happened, had YOU, kept your BIG MOUTH SHUT!!!"

She wasn't sure, but it was likely her brother had just written a monologue…What!? She just learned 'bout 'em in Drama Club today at school! Her brother flopped down beside her on the couch. He didn't look angry anymore, just, sad. The two of them sat there…sad, for both their lives, had been ruined by the she-witch, with the help of Miley, in fact, it was probable Miley had helped in her own situation as well.

To tell the truth, Miley wasn't very sure of anything anymore, other than skateboarding. She wasn't sure, if she had helped Lilly lose herself her best friend. She wasn't sure if Oliver was ever going to be her friend again. She wasn't sure if Jackson would forgive her. She wasn't sure if she was ACTUALLY in love with Jake. And most of all, she wasn't sure about the pain, the pain in her heart she had experienced after Oliver kissed Lilly (or vice versa), and why she never let him have anyone before. So Miley did, what she usually does, when nothing makes sense, or when life seems to fall apart. She went to the skatepark.


	10. Erin

Erin

While sitting on the park bench, adjusting her gear, Miley noticed something, she never had to notice before, because this, never happened. She noticed none of her friends were there. Miley stared, in shock, at the empty skate park, never had she seen it empty, because, she knew all the skaters that usually went here, she was pretty close with most of 'em, but none were here. Not Matt, Todd, Becca, not even Oliver. It was an uncomfortable feeling, being in an empty skate park. She missed watching Becca try and perfect her 360 that girl was determined, and Todd skate around chanting "Go Ollie Do an Ollie!" over and over, as Oliver would show off his "Ollie". And Matt flirting with every girl he could find, even at times, Becca and herself.

Miley sighed in relief as she saw a figure approach the skatepark, it seemed to be a girl around her age, to far to tell though, perhaps Becca. As the figure came and sat down beside her, also adjusting her gear, she noticed, it was not Becca. It was a girl, probably around her age, yes most likely, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. She didn't look like she belonged at a skate park, more like a shopping spree. She wore skinny jeans, with baby blue flats, and a baby blue blouse. Miley had to laugh. The girl looked over at her, arching an eyebrow. "May I ask you, **what **is so funny" The girl asked coldly. "Sorry, it's just, how exactly do you expect to skateboard…wearing flats? Plus your clothes will get dirty, and it will be awful uncomfortable to skate in those clothes." The girl stared down at her clothes, and sighed "Your probably right" The girl giggled a bit herself "I'm Erin by the way" Miley smiled "I'm Miley" Miley reached down in her backpack, and handed Erin a pair of her old running shoes "Not exactly brand new, but they're better than what ya got their! Unfortunatley I have no extra clothes" Erin smiled gratefully, taking the shoes from Miley, and replacing her own

"So I gather you're a first timer?" Miley asked the perky dirty blonde "Yep, looked fun, so I thought I'd try it" The rest of the day was spent with Erin. Miley had to admit, she was pretty good for her first time, not quite as good as Miley had been her first time, but better than a lot of first timers she had seen lately. Erin had to go home at six, so Miley walked with her, once she learned that Erin had lived on her street, and would be starting school with her tomorrow. Miley HAD to admit, she thought Erin would be lovely addition to the group, little did she know, how much DRAMA Erin was about to add to her life.

* * *

Well our contest winner Erin finally made her first appearnace, and it is definitely not her last, nope, poor Erin, we're about to throw her into a whole mess of drama! 


	11. Miley and Lilly, Agreeing?

Miley and Lilly...Agreeing?

Miley lead Erin to their lunch table after gym. "Everyone" They all turned to look at Miley "This is Erin, Erin, everyone" Erin waved, and sat down beside Miley at the table. "Hey Miley, guys" Jake came and sat down at the lunch table. Erin gawked, Jake suddenly noticed her "Hey you must be new here, right?" She nodded her head eagerly "You're J-jake Ryan" Jake shrugged, then jerked his head towards her "And you're kinda cute" Miley bit the inside of her cheek furiously while Erin looked away blushing.

"I don't think I introduced everyone properly" Miley said coldly "That's Becca, Sarah, Todd, Oliver, Matt, and Jake, my boyfriend" Miley smirked, Erin blushed "Oh, sorry" Miley brushed it off and continued eating "Oliver right?" Erin batted her eyelashes in Oliver's direction. Miley looked up mouth wide open, this was going to be one LONG lunch.

Erin followed Miley out of the cafeteria "So I'm sorry about the whole Jake thing" Miley shrugged "I guess he's hard to resist" Erin nodded, glad that Miley understood "But what about Oliver, he's also kinda hard to resist" Miley tried to keep her cool, clenching her teeth furiously "Yeah, that's become painfully clear over the last few days" Miley snorted, Erin went on "So, is he available?" Miley had no time to think before she answered "No" She didn't mean it, she just wasn't thinking, but Oh Gosh, what had she done, she bit her lip. Erin frowned 'Oh, who is he dating?" Miley racked her brain for something to say "Uh…L-Lilly" She really couldn't think of anything else "Oh the popular chick, that sucks" Miley nodded nervously and ran to her algebra class, Erin cocked a brow, but shrugged it off, and walked to biology.

Erin sat beside a perky looking redhead, and dazed off as the teacher spoke, staring at Oliver and Jake, who both happened to be in her class. The redhead nudged her "Nice picks" she loudly whispered, Erin shrugged "Yeah, too bad they're not available" The redhead was suddenly interested "I know Jake's dating Miley, but, who's dating Oliver?" Erin looked at the redhead "Lilly Truscott, you didn't know?" The redhead smirked "You don't say, by the way, I'm Layla"

Lilly stormed toward Miley at free period, Miley looked at her curiously "Oliver? Oliver!?" Miley gulped, uh oh "So, Miley, who spread the rumor I'm dating Oliver?" Miley smacked her hand to her forehead, and dragged it down slowly "I told the new girl you were, but I didn't mean to" Did Miley ACTUALLY feel bad about ruining Lilly's rep. "How do you not mean to!? Plus! You don't even WANT me dating Oliver, you don't want ANYONE dating Oliver! And don't argue, 'cause you know it's true!" Miley looked up "That's kind of the problem" Lilly glared at her, suddenly getting it "She was interested in Oliver, wasn't she?" Miley nodded "So you told her he wasn't available, didn't you?" Miley nodded once more "And I was the first person you thought of, wasn't I" Miley shrugged "Great! My chances with Jake, are OFFICIALLY ruined!" Miley looked at Lilly "They already were, I'm dating him, remember?" Lilly looked at Miley, somewhat sympathetic, well as sympathetic as a She-devil can be "I don't think it matters, I caught him trying to flirt with Erin in the hall" Miley shook her head disbelievingly, Lilly sat down with Miley on a nearby bench "Miley, I think we can both finally agree on one thing, Erin is definitely, an issue"

* * *

Geez guys, it's not like Erin meant to attract Jake! Jake's the REAL issue here, boy am i frustrated with Miley and Lilly, oh well, im the one writing the story, my own fault, ok, hope you enjoyed this chappie! 


	12. Lil' Miss Cheater

Lil Miss Cheater

"So what are you going to do about it Miley?" Jackson asked as he came down stairs, I grinned mischievously, rubbing my hands together "I'm going to lead her to her doom…MUAHAHAHAHA" I turned around to see Jackson look at me as if I just told him I was going to take over the world "We're obviously not talking about the same thing" I shrugged "I'm talking about Erin the boyfriend thief! Whether she means it or not! It's her own fault Jake is attracted to her, and possibly Oliver, she shouldn't have come to this school!!" Jackson sat down beside me "The new girl? She seemed nice…" I glared at him "Anywho…I meant about Lilly" Lilly? What about Lilly? As far as I was concerned Lilly and I were on the same page for once… "The whole, me liking her fiasco" Oh! Right that! "I have my own problems no offence Jackson" I got up beginning to walk away when he grabbed my sleeve "Not so fast missy! You got me into this mess, you're gonna get me out." I groaned inwardly, like I need his issues on top of mine! I mean of course I would do it, I guess I do owe him that much…but if only I could work this for the both of us…maybe I can "Alright, I know JUST how to get you out of this mess, but you're going to have to co-operate no matter what!"

"Great, I'm going to get out of one frosh, and throw myself at another" Jackson sighed as we peeked through the wall, eyeing my, I mean, his prey. "You don't have to act like YOU like her, just make her like you, obsession if possible" I smirked "How?" I shook my head; he could be dumber than my Aunt Pearl in an "Are You Smarter Than A 1st Grader" Gameshow "Simple, mention you're junior A LOT, and turn on the charm farm boy, but not too much that it seems like you're MILDLY interested. Oh, and don't TRY to impress, but throw in here and there that you…know how to play guitar! Yeh! That's it!" Jackson "shuzshed" the hair and I pushed him in "Go get 'em cowboy!"

I ran to a nearby tree to get a closer look "You must be the new girl" Jackson said in a monotone voice as he "accidently" bumped into her, picking up her books "E-erin" She stumbled, Oooh, stumbling, always a good sign "I haven't seen you around" Erin bit her lip, shyness, PERFECT "Yeh, I'm a junior" She tried to say something, but couldn't quite speak…this was going TOO well…

"What are you doing" Oliver's familiar voice crept behind me, no time for a big scene, forget you hate him, just for now. I grabbed at his collar dragging him down, then sticking my finger at his lips "Shh" I strained to hear their conversation "Miley, we need to talk" Oliver whispered "No, what you need to do is shutup, I'm trying to listen here…Oh my god…" I panicked "What?" Oliver whispered "Erin, she's coming, she's gonna find out I was spying" Oliver looked at me, our faces inches apart "So what are you going to do?" I thought hard "Well what else would a boy and girl be doing behind a tree, if not spying?" He shrugged, I shook my head "This you donut" I took him by his collar and closed the gap between us, he put his arms around my waist "Miley, Oliver?" We both parted, looking up "I thought you were dating Jake, and you Lilly" Oliver looked at me, cocking and eyebrow, mouthing "Lilly?" furiously, I shrugged "We are…" More of a question than an answer "So what are you doing kissing…each other?" I bit my lip, hoping something would come to me "Uh, we're cheating on them?" Oliver smacked his forehead "But don't tell!" I added quickly "We'll stop, I promise" She thought about it "Fine, but I better never catch you again, get out of that tree!" We both stood up and quickly walked away

"Lilly? Cheating? Me, you, kissing?" Oliver whispered as we walked away "Never mind that, only thing I could think of, and OH don't pretend like you weren't getting in to the kissing, you were SO kissing ba…" We stopped dead in our tracks, as Lilly cocked her head at us "Friends again?" I looked at him "I guess," He smiled, I did too "Yeh, hate to ruin this beautiful moment, actually I don't, but we have an issue, I'm dating Oliver remember? How are we going to fix this?" She asked "Oh, guess what, there's more to that story, now Oliver is cheating on you with me, and I'm cheating on Jake, and no, not for real" She cocked a brow "How did this happen?" I shrugged "Don't ask! More private place to talk?" She dragged us both to the broom closer "Ok, Oliver cheating on ME with YOU, that will ruin my rep, so how can we work this to our advantage?" They both looked at me, like I had the answer, oh sure, I was a quick thinker, but this was a toughie…

"You know, you've never done a thing for me, just make me furious, so here's my solution…your problem" I smirked, dragging Oliver out of their, we began walking "So, can Mike attend Hannah's rockin' concert?"

* * *

Poor Ollie, when will he finally get into a REAL relationship? Anywho, I hope my Moliver fans enjoyed the Moliver kiss, and so sorry to my Loliver or Jiley fans...but hey, just one kiss doesn't determine the pairings, you'll all have to keep reading to find out who ends up wit who! 


	13. Amigas Y Chantajistas

Amigas Y Chantajistas

(Friends and Blackmailers)

I walked down the carpet with Mike (Oliver) reporters yelled at me from both sides of the roped area, this is why I hated after parties! "Hannah Hannah! Over here!" I looked over my shoulder at the unusually high voice, a girlmaybe two three years younger than me called. I grabbed Oliver's hand, it was probably a girl trying to get a story for her school newspaper or something, what harm could she do. "Hey sweetie" I smiled at her, she smiled back…or smirked, whichever… Mike laughed a little bit, I smiled looking at him, I never realized how cute his laugh was, or how much I liked his eyes, his deep dark brown eyes, and his hair, his shaggy brown hair "Hannah are you and Mike dating?" I faintly heard a voice, but I just could not fall out of my trance "Hannah? Hannah? I asked if you and Mike are dating?" And his slightly tanned skin… "Yeh…" I sighed, trying to get her to shutup, WATEVER she was saying. All of a sudden reporters yells got louder "When did you start dating? Did you kiss yet? How long have you been dating?" Dating? Who was I dating? "Mi…Hannah, my Hannah? Are you crazy!?" I looked up at Oliver, or rather Mike "Why what did I say?" He lowered his voice into a whisper "You said we were dating" Oh Shit!

Lilly's POV

I flipped the channels, boring, boring, boring, EWW, boring, boring…MIKE! How very curious! I stared at the television as a live camera followed Hannah down the carpet going to the after party, which I was supposed to be at, but MY DAD, gave our tickets away to some "poor" little fan girl he knew! That wasn't the issue at hand though, suddenly an idea I dismissed long ago came floating back into my mind. Hannah and Mike, Miley and Oliver… Think about it! When I kept Hannah and Mike awake for hours at a time when I met them backstage, Miley and Oliver were EXTREMELY tired the next morning, and more sour than usual towards me. Then when Miley and Oliver began fighting, Mike stopped appearing with Hannah, and today, when Miley and Oliver make up, Mike suddenly start appearing again…

_Kid Reporter: Hannah? Hannah? I asked if you and Mike are dating? _

_Hannah Montana: Yeh…_

Hannah and Mike…dating, which means, Oliver and Miley…dating! Well not really, I guess it was probably a mistake by the look of their faces, but still, I could use this to my advantage!

Oliver's POV

"Everyone in the world Oliver! Everyone in the world! They all think Hannah and Mike are dating!" I rolled my eyes, we had been on the subject since yesterday night, it's not like this was a new situation for her, it happened with Jackson! Eww…I Know! Weird! "Chill Miley, we'll just break up in front of the cameras, I'll let you break you with me, happy?" Ok, so I actually liked this whole situation, but I couldn't stress her out even more, not with everything that was going on. We had Jackson in love with Lilly, and trying to get the whole student body to think he doesn't like her anymore by using Erin, her boyfriend falling for Erin, me having a TINY crush…on Erin (shh don't tell Miley, plus it's only tiny) me and Lilly "dating", me and Miley having an "affair". Oh yeah, at the moment I have a lot of pretend relationships, but no real ones…I need a REAL girlfriend. "Ok, ok, you're right, oh, hold on I have a text!" I nodded, looking over her shoulder, she never cared much when I sneaked a peek at her texts.

_So I hear U and Oliver R dating…how's that going?_

_Luv _

_UR long lost friend…_

_Emily_

Miley rolled her eyes, texting back

_**Shutup Em, and for UR FYI Hannah and Mike R dating, not Ollie and I! So how's things chikita?**_ _**Luv**_

_Miley_

"I'm hurt, how come Em never texted me?" Miley laughed "Cuz I'm more special in her heart" She stuck her tongue out at me, suddenly my phone vibrated, yay, I'm special too! I stuck my tongue out at her as she laughed. She looked over my shoulder

_Miley there? Don't answer that, she obviously is! Just to tell you, I know who you are, the both of you, and if you don't follow my careful directions, I'll blow your beautiful secret!_

_Your absolute worst nightmare_

_Lilly Truscott_

I gulped "Not exactly Em" I looked at Miley, who I swear, was about to cry, Miley never cried… Miley's phone vibrated "2 new texts…" I looked over her shoulder

_Just fine mamita! Anywho call me l8er, we need to talk about U and UR hot stuff!! Oh and I know your looking over Miley's shoulder, so HEY STUDD MUFFIN!!! MUCHOS BESOS!!!!_

_XoXo_

_Em_

I rolled my eyes, Emily wasn't Spanish, we always used to pretend we knew how to speak Spanish though, and were so proud of the few words we knew! I looked over Miley's shoulder again to see the next text

_**Hello Miley, you saw Ollie's text right, k, here is your first instruction!**_

_1.Broom closet, come now!_

_**Lilly**_

I shook my head "Déjà vu, except this time, there's no Emily, and Rico is Lill, and Lilly actually has the RIGHT secret" We walked to the broom closet. "Hi Lilly" Lilly smirked "Hello, ok, first things first, Miley get me out of this "Loliver" situation!

* * *

If you didn't notice, which i suspect you did, otherwise I'd be mucho worried about you, I put the title of this chappie in spanish, just for the pure fun of it, and slightly because of my character (and although loosely based on the original Lilly, still mine as she has as well a personality and backround of her own, but Original Lilly's memories belong to her in this story) Emily 


	14. Power

Power

"I got nothing" Oliver shook his head "Join the club" I sighed, leaning back on the couch. He looked at me and stared, he couldn't believe it "**You,**the queen of scheming, hasn't an idea" I shrugged, he shook his head in disappointment. My cell phone vibrated on the table, the Hannah phone, Hannah's got mail! "Hannah Mail!" I jumped, excited to have somthing that could take my mind of it all. "Free my problems, with yours, dear fans!" Oliver leaned over my shoulder.

_Hannah Darling! Or should I say Miley! How's it going? Not well I presume, turned off the Miley phone! Tsk tsk tsk, you know, i did have something that can assist you, want to text me back? No no no, to get a solution to my problem, which is now, your problem as well, text me as Hannah, as if we were friends, got it, I have a Hottie Hot Hottie, who is just dying to be impressed! Make it good!_

_XoXo_

_The She Devil_

I rolled my eyes, well, atleast she was catching on to her nickname "What are you going to write?" I shrugged "I'll pretend like I'm texting Traci" he nodded, once again, leaning over my shoulder! Does he have to!? He's making me all sweaty!! Why?!

_Lilly Darling! How ARE you doing? We haven't talked in SO long! Why?! How's that hottie hot hot boyfriend of yours, Oliver? Oh! The way you talked about him! You two must be SO in love!_

_XoXo_

_Mizz Montana_

Oliver laughed "That's gonna get her mad!" I laughed along with him, if only I could be there to see her face! "Ooh! She replied!" He leaned over my shoulder once again, how I hoped he couldn't hear my heart race!

_Haha! Ahh! How you kid Hannah! You know he and I are over! _

_-If you EVER pull something like that again, you can kiss your beautiful double life Goodbye!_

_XoXo_

_The She Devil_

I smiled, so did Oliver, then we laughed "If I had been their to see her face!" I howled "It probably would have been something like this" Oliver scrunched up his face, and crossed his arms. We laughed for hours on end, then my phone once again vibrated.

_Okay Mizz, here is my BRILLIANT idea! And you will do watever I say! You will slap me, and say you're in love with Oliver, and I'll be all "Watever, you can have him" Then Oliver will Beg and plead to me to keep him, because he loves me so much, and I'll be all "No freakin way" And then he'll finally be like "Fine, I guess I'll have to settle for second best" And then Miley, you'll break it off with Jake, and you and Oliver will pretend date, but then Oliver will break up with you at the end of the day, because he can't possibly see himself with anyone but me, and then Jake and I will hook up!_

_XoXo_

_The She Devil_

I cringed, yes, I cringed, she wanted me to break up with Jake. I could say no, but then, it's a choice between love, and a secret, a really good secret, that made my life... perfect. Did she really want me to throw it all away? She knew, that between Jake, and my life, the way I like it, I'd pick, my life. And I guess, that means, that, i'm not really picking between love, and life. I'm picking between power and life. A power I had, over Lilly.

* * *

Sry it took so long to update! gtg! Bye! pIano and singing! Review! 


	15. Fall In Love With Him

I gulped, slowly counting my steps as I walked over to Jake, power Miley, that's all you're losing, power. "Hey Jake" he turned around, and swept me in his arms, planting a kiss on me with his soft lips, I pushed away. " We need to talk, alone." Jake looked back at the lunch table, so did I, Erin tried to hold back a smile, obviously knowing what was coming, i know she didn't mean it, liking him and all, but I swear she made me mad. Becca looked curiously at me, out of all my girl friends, Becca was the best, so i winked at her, signalling, I'd tell her everything later, and I would. I dragged Jake over to a more private spot, the empty hall. "Yes?" He looked at me curiously, I gulped once again "Jake, I really like you, but there's someone else, someone, I love" Love, that part, I never meant to add "Who?" He asked, his eyes brimming with tears "Oliver, I think I love Oliver" I said it more to myself, than i did to him. "Oh, I guess I should've seen that one coming" I looked up, trying to keep a sad face, but I really wanted to punch him out. "Well, I guess this is it" I hugged him, but not too tightly, and walked away, to a waiting Lilly, I looked back, Jake watched, wiating to see what I would do.

"You ready?" I asked her, like i really cared, she nodded "This is going to hurt" She shrugged "Yet, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" She said, it was true, i would enjoy it. I looked behind her were Oliver stood, along with half the student body. I slapped Lilly, hard, she fell to the ground, obviously not expecting it to be THAT hard "Bitch" she muttered, I smiled "I'm in love with Oliver" I looked over to the student body, waiting for their gasps, they stood there though, not making any sounds, did everyone think I loved him already! Then Lilly stood up, waving her hand 'Watever, have him" She said more sharply than I expected, though i did slap her hard, she must be ticked. Then Oliver nealt down "Please, please, I need you Lilly, please keep me" He did a lousy job, but I could tell he was trying, he knew my secret depended on this act. The student body though, was not buying it, they all looked at each other, eyebrows arched, tilting their heads as if saying "right..."

"No freakin way!" Lilly snapped, apparently still pissed off. Oliver sighed then stood up, "Oh well I guess I'll have to settle for second best" Then he did the most unexpected thing, he took my face, brought it close to his, and then kissed me. Then I heard gasps, especially Lilly's. But it was amazing, it was the most amazing experience of my life. It was like soaring through the air, I felt so many things at once, fear, light, weightless, free, peaceful, then he let go. No, I couldn't have loved him, that couldn't be it, that wasn't the answer to everything. I pushed him away, and ran, ran as fast as I can, to the girl's washroom, Becca followed closely behind. I sank to the floor, hugging my knees close to me, burying my face into them, letting the tears fall. Becca sat beside me, and put her arm around me. "What wrong Miley?"

"That wasn't part of the plan.. h-he w-wasn't supposed to k-k-kiss me" Becca shook her head "I don't understand, plan? What plan?" I looked up at her "Lilly knows something about me, something, she isn't supposed to know, and she's threatining to expose my secret if I don't do everything she tells Oliver and I to do, Oliver knows, it was all an act,later he's supposed to break up with me, claiming he can't be with anyone but Lilly. But he wasn't supposed to kiss me. I wasn't supposed to like it. It wasn't part of my plan. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him."

* * *

I know it's getting lousy, the way it's written i mean, but i dont know wat to write, and i rly wnt to get it over iwth so i can start the sequal... oops! Well, i hope you like the moliverness!!!! Review! And trust me the sequal will be better, the whole way through!!


	16. You Always Have a Choice

Becca led me to class, she never asked a thing about the secret, just comforted me, and gave me advice.That's what I liked about Becca, she wasn't nosey, she knew when it was the right time, and when it was the wrong time. Maybe I'd tell her one day, but that day wasn't today. Becca sat down beside me, Erin sat on my other side, she leaned over. "You okay Miley?" I was stunned, I expected her to be harsher, she liked Oliver and Jake, and I was making possibilities with them harder and harder. I shrugged "I'm fine, thanks" I suddenly felt bad about using her to help Jackson.

The rest of the day Oliver and I competely avoided each other, until the end, right before we had to go home. A crowd formed around us, Lilly obviously spread around what would take place. "I can't be with anyone but Lilly, she won't have me, but I guess it's her or no one, I pick no one." He didn't even attempt acting, he said it all in monotone, I shrugged and walked away, Lilly followed. "Ok, everything went ok, you know except for the kiss" i shrugged, ignoring her. "Well, that's it for now, your work is done, for now, bye" I waved unenthusiastically. Becca caught up with me, as i walked home. "Oliver not walking with you today?" I shook my head "Want to go to the skate park?" I shook my head "Want to have a sleepover, watch chick flick after chick flick, melting away our sorrows as we dig into chocolate Ice Cream?" I looked up, smiling, girls' night, I nodded enthusiastically, when Matt rode by. "Chicks night, with my two favourite chicks, I think I'll join if that's ok?" I nodded, as Becca blushed, daddy was most used to Oliver and Matt, he would be ok with it. "Cool!" Becca looked at me and mouthed "OMG" She liked him, she liked him alot, I laughed.

Matt dipped his spoon into my ice cream, I gave him a death glare "What?" He pleaded, Becca laughed "I ran out of Ice Cream" I held my bowl protectively "Then get more, this is MY Ice Cream" Matt then dipped his spoon into Becca's and Becca held her bowl protectively "I'm on my period! I need my chocolate! Go away chocolate thief!!" Matt sighed and went to get more Ice Cream. My dad yelled from upstairs "It's 2 AM, you have school tomorrow, go to sleep!!" The three of us sighed, we finished our ice cream, turned off the Tv, and snuggled into our sleeping bags. "Night, luv ya guys" I whispered "Luv ya too" They whispered back, then Matt whispered "Night Becca" Becca was already asleep though, i could tell, I could always tell. Yet, she whispered unconciously, "I love you Matt" Matt smiled, and I giggled.

Amber and Ashley cornered me in the school hall "What do you know, that you haven't told us Lilly?" I cocked a brow "Why?" Amber cocked her head to the side "Oliver is in love with Miley, no matter how much hotter you are, he loves no one more than her." I pondered this, I knew it was too true "Ok fine, I know a secret of her's, so i blackmailed them to help me out, and break it off with Jake" Amber and Ashley smiled, Amber shrugged "I thought so" They dragged me to the broom closet "You helped yourself out, now it's time for the real entertainment" Amber smirked, I cringed "What do you mean?' Amber got deathingly close to me "Make her life a living hell" I smirked, totally understanding.

Miley reached into her pocket as she walked in with Becca, her phone vibrated "Omg, I did NOT say I loved him did I?" I held a finger up "One sec, got a text, she looked over my shoulder.

_Broom Closet Now_

_-The She Devil_

"She Devil, hmm, wonder who THAT could be" Becca laughed, I smiled "Be right back" She waved. I nervously made my way to the broom closet, I thought I was free for now. "Lilly" I greeted, "Miley" she smirked "What?" I asked

"Make Out with Todd during lunch, Liam at free period, and after school...Matt" I cringed, that would hurt Becca, but what choice did I have, maybe, she'd never know. "Why are you doing this?" She shrugged "Life is bland, it needs some spice" With that she walked away, and I slid down the wall, she was going to turn my life into a living hell. The bell rang, lunch, just great. I made my way to the lunch room, went straight to out table, let's get this over with. I sat beside Todd, my friend, a friend that would probably get hurt. I batted my lashes at him, and twirled my hair, from the side of my eye, I could see confused stares. Todd, was too easy to manipulate, I took his face, and kissed him, and he didn't push away he kissed back. I let go, after a good 30 seconds. Todd smiled, but then looked Oliver's way, and looked down guiltily "You shouldn't have done that Miley" He whispered "I shouldn't have let you" I walked away, to the bathroom, no one followed, I didn't want them to, i didn't want to face their glares.

In the stall I felt my phone vibrate

_Liam_

I knew who it was from, the She Devil. I didn't know much about Liam, we weren't tight, all I knew was that he was a Jerk and a Jock, a Jerky Jock, he'd be easier then Todd.

Liam, hadn't been hard at all, pushing him away had been the challenge, facing the faces, was the challenge as well. Oliver's hurt face, Todd's shamed face, The Trio's smirks, and the confused stares. I was ignored and avoided, by all, except Becca and Matt, they stood by me, shielding me from them. Becca knew it was because of Lilly, Matt had been informed as well. I wanted them to avoid me too though, I was a Devil, just as much as Lilly, I knew what I had to do next. At the end of the day, Becca left with her mom for Drama classes, and I walked Matt to a secluded alley. Matt gulped "You know don't you" he nodded "That I'm going to kiss you" he nodded "Please, don't tell Becca" he hesistated, but nodded. I took his face in my hands and kissed him, he put his arms around my waist. Then I let go, he looked down, so did I. "You had a choice Miley" I looked up at him "What?" he took my face in his hands "Becca likes me. I like Becca too. None of that matters though Miley, it's not about that. It's about the choice you had, sometimes it may seem like we have no choice, but we do, we always have a choice. You had a choice between a secret and a friend. You chose your secret, I hope that secret is worth it." I slid down the wall as he walked away. Matt was right, I had a choice, I always had a choice, and I mad the wrong one.

* * *

Matt is so smart!!!!!!!!!! So in this chappie u got to know becca and matt more!! Girls night wit matt!! Matt is supposed to b ethe guy from "you ar so suable to me" he is not my character!! just saying! Next chappie is the 2nd last one!!!!!! ooooo! 


	17. NotSoSmileyMiley

A/N

Ok so first off, i always enjoy reading reviews, but this week i especially enjoyed them. I'm very happy to see you guys are happier with my chapters than i am!! And there are a few things i feel i should respond to. First off Mileyandoliver, I know you don't want everyone to hate her guts, and they dont, but alot of them are not incredibly happy with her, so i'm sorry if i kind of disappoint you :'( . Next chapter though there will be some pleasent suprises!! Or not, however you would like to take them!! Some ppl might not be so happy... altho i can't see why you wouldn't be. Oh no wait I can, but I'm not letting any deets spill!! So sorry. However you wont have to wait any longer than a few hours for my last chappie to come!!! You will however have to wait a while for the sequal... yes i am that evil!!!!!!!!!!!!! More news, i will be putting up the trailer for the sequal as soon as i put up the next chapter, cuz if i put it before it might release spoilers of the lats chappie!! Ok! I'd just like to finish of by saying...this is sort of a filler chappie, not much happens, but yeah...on with the story!!

* * *

NotSoSmileyMiley

I lay on my bed, crying. Daddy came in with his Loco Hot Coco. "What's wrong bud, and don't say nothing, I know something's been happening" I sighed, i needed his advice, but I also didn't want to tell him. "'I'm crying for a friend daddy" I lied "She has a problem, she needs some good advice. Do you think you can tell me some, so I can tell her" My dad nodded "Course bud, lay it on me" I nodded "My friend, she has this secret, a really good one, one that makes her life, perfect. Kind of like mine, I guess. This enemy of her's though, somehow, she found out. And at first she just blackmailed my friend into, helping her out. Now, she's using it to make her life a living H-E-L-L. My friend is betraying her other friends now. She wants to stop, but she also wants to keep her secret. What should she do?" Then my dad said, what I hoped he wouldn't say, what Matt had said to me, in ways "No secret, no lifestyle, is worth betraying your friends bud" I nodded, he lay the coco on my drawer and walked away. I slumped back on to my bed, when my phone vibrated.

_Check MileyWorld . com_

_She Devil_

I sighed, walking to my computer, I typed in the website, fearing what I would see. I was right to.

**_MileyWorld . com is a website made by the fabulous trio, Lilly, Ashley, and Amber. We welcome you to our FABULOUS site, explore, enjoy! We will have Miley news here on the blog, embarrising Miley pictures under pictures, and Miley videos! We have a Miley Video already! Supplied bye the one, the only, Lilly Trusscot!! Make your own account, where you can post you own Miley Pics, stories, and videos! Comment on everything! Sign our Guest Book! Join Now! And see, what our numero uno Skater Chick will do next!_**

_**Sincerely-**_

_**FaBuLoUs -Amber**_

_**PeRfEcTiOn- Ashley**_

_**TheSheDevil- Lilly**_

_**Videos-**_

_**Miley MakeOut Corner!!**_

_**Added By TheSheDevil**_

I cried as I watched the video, she had been following me around the whole time, I scrolled down to the comments on the video, 200 comments, which means more than 200 users! I looked to see them

_**Smokin'Oken**_

_**-Bunch Of Jerks, take this messed site down!**_

_**OddTodd**_

_**-What do you have on her! Miley wouldn't do this**_

_**MattIsCool**_

_**-Take this down**_

_**ReBecca**_

_**-If ur reading this Miley don't ever talk to me again! **_

I would've read the rest, but they were hate comments, not that Becca's wasn't. Becca's hurt the most though. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. I made myself an account. _**NotSoSmileyMiley **_and commented on the video

_**NotSoSmileyMiley**_

_**-Im sorry, to everyone, but especially to Becca. I had a choice, and I made the wrong one. Sorry**_


	18. Food Fight

Food Fight

The next day at school was like my own personal hell. EVERYONE avoided me, and I could hear them whisper as I passed down. Some didn't bother whispering, they said, loud and proud, "Slut". I passed by the Trio, and stopped, Amber and Ashley smirked, but Lilly, avoided my eyes " I went on your site, clever. You should be very proud, you hurt not one, but 5 people." Lilly still looked down, refusing to look at me, but Amber and Ashley just shrugged cockily "Bye Slut"

Names, such as those, were thrown at me all day, I hated it, Lilly, had ruined my life. I couldn't stand it, i ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I looked through my bag, and took out my nail clipper. I took out the sharp part that was like a nail file, but metal and sharp. I pressed it against my skin. Then it came to me, as the clipper began to dig into that one part of skin. Reasons to live- Daddy, Jackson, Emily, Becca (wether she liked me or not), Matt, Todd (wether they liked me or not), and most of all, Oliver. I retreated, dropping the clipper, someone turned around sharply "Who' there?" They asked, their voice trembling "Sorry just dropped something" Mine trembling as well. I took a piece of toilet paper and let the small drops of blood from the tiny cut I made soak through, it wouldn't kill me, not at all, too tiny, but it did sting. I threw the paper in the toilet and walked out, extending my sleeve over my wrist, so no one could see the attempt. Lilly watched me walk out, so she had been the one crying, why, what did she have to cry for?

Miley walked out, her eyes red, I felt bad. I turned around noticing what she had dropped. I walked into the stall, I found a piece of bloody toilet paper in the toilet, and on the floor a blood stained nail clipper, she had tried cutting herself. Oh my god. I had done this to her. How could I? I flushed the toilet, threw out the clipper and walked out, where A and A met me. "We have another brilliant idea for Miss Miley" They smiled, I thought back to the clipper. "No, no way, forget it. I'm taking down the stupid site, and telling everyone about the blackmail. What we're doing is just cruel, you've taken this too far! Amber, you need a heart, and Ashley, you need a brain. So you have no right to bully people, when you're the messed up ones. I have no right either, I should've known that! Miley, she's a nice girl, if I gave her a chance, I think, I could've like her and her crew! Back off of her! And her friends!" With that I walked away, into the lunch room, and strutted toward Miley. "I have to talk to you Miley" Miley grew red with anger "No way! I'm through with this!" And with that she threw her chili at me, i wiped it off my face and threw it at her "It's not about that!" Then out of the blue, someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Chaos broke out, today's special, Chili was thrown back and forth, people had let all the anger out, along with their food. I grabbed Miley's wrist (made sure it was the good one) and dragged her to safety, on the way though, we were hit. Erin threw it at both Miley and I "Do you two have to have ALL the boys in school!" She yelled, Becca threw food at Miley "You're stupid secret is more important than me!!" She yelled, food was thrown everywhere, Miley and I ducked out in the hall, we relaxed on the wall, sitting down. "Safe" I sighed

We both broke out laughing! "Seems like everyone had beef with someone, and decided to throw their Beef Chili at them" I howled as we laughed hysterically. I stopped "I'm sorry Miley, I took it too far. I really wished I could've been your friend from the beginning, it would've been nice to have a friend who liked me for me. Its' just so weird for me to trust someone. I've been betrayed so many times" Then she did the most unexpected thing, she hugged me "Who says we can't be friends now" I smiled and hugged her back "I'm deleting that site, and telling everyone that i blackmailed you" She hugged me tighter, it was nice, to have a friend

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed!!! Now I wanted to put the end before it got to late!!! I'm hoping for ALOT of Reviews, or else I might forget about putting up a sequal...anyways... Aww!!!!!!!!!!! That was truly the corniest, but my personal favourite part of this whole story!! Miley and Lilly become friends!!!!!!!!! Miley is so forgiving!!!! And Lilly, well don't excpect her to lose her "bitchiness" (sorry for swearing but it's the perfect way to descirbe my verion of Lilly) in the sequal, she'll just be a nice bitch (if it makes sense??). And That's what i meant by pleasent suprise in my A/N lats chappie, the part i thought some of you may or may not be happy about i sthat...well... I know my Loliver and Jiley fans would be happy Miley and Oliver don't confront each other at all in the end, never forgive talk it out, or confess there burning love for each other. But I also know my Moliver fans (cogh cough KitKat cough cough) might not be so happy about it... Don't rip your hair out though Moliver fans there's still a sequal!!!!!!!!!!! And you may not be happy or may not care that Miley and her other friends never forgave each other... Actually there's alot of things missing, such as watever happened to Lake, Lackson, Erin/Jackson, Erin/Jake, but all that's coming too soon, just wait!!!!! 


	19. AN trailer for sequal

A/N

Trailer for the sequal is up!!! The first chapter, is written (actually im halfway through chapter 3) I'm probably going to add it on friday...unless I can be persuaded...can i? Hmm... The link is in my profile, it is the "How To Save A Life" Trailer... please comment on it!! I worked hard!!! Some things are a little bit incorrect in the trailer, you'll figure it out once i put up the second chapter, actually you probably wont notice it. The only reason why it's incorrect in the trailer is because i had the trailer made like days ago, an di just wrote the first and sceon dchappie today so...yeah... K just watch it!


End file.
